


[M4F][Script Offer] Still with you, Highness [MDom][Cunnilingus] [Fingering] [Fantasy] [Princess] [Consent] [Whispering] [Dirty Talk] [Teasing] [Stuck with Her Highness Pt.2]

by knightlight1630



Series: Stuck with Her Highness [2]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Consent, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasy, M4F, Princess - Freeform, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Whispering, mdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlight1630/pseuds/knightlight1630
Summary: Cheesy Summary:[[M4F] Months after the events of “Stuck with Her Highness”. Our grumbly captain of the Guard finds himself doing what he does best: arguing with the newly appointed troublesome princess of his realm. After a particularly heated council meeting the two take the argument to her bed chambers. Where he decides it might be time to teach her another lesson.]
Relationships: Male/female
Series: Stuck with Her Highness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063877





	[M4F][Script Offer] Still with you, Highness [MDom][Cunnilingus] [Fingering] [Fantasy] [Princess] [Consent] [Whispering] [Dirty Talk] [Teasing] [Stuck with Her Highness Pt.2]

**Author's Note:**

> (Overall Tone/Contex: A few months have passed since the events of the first script. Overall you’ve come to like the princess, but she still drives you a little crazy. Be genuinely frustrated in the beginning. When you’re comforting her, be compassionate like you’re saying nice things to her for the first time because you can see how stressed she is. Lastly, the MDom portion is free for your to choose how gentle or rough you want to be. These are just suggestions though, take the idea and run with it.)
> 
> **Suggestions for inflections, sounds, tone shift, etc. in (parentheses) and suggestions for SFX in   
> **Lines are spread out to indicate appropriate pauses for separate thoughts and to make it easier to read. All of these are just suggestions though so feel free to add or delete lines as you wish to make it your own! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ .

[M4F][Script Offer] Still with you, Highness [MDom][Cunnilingus] [Fingering] [Fantasy] [Princess] [Consent] [Whispering] [Dirty Talk] [Teasing] [Stuck with Her Highness Pt.2]

*Script:*

(Outrage)I can’t believe you just did that! Lady Circe (Sir-see) is an established landowner in Elsion (El-Sea-on) and of great importance to this kingdom and the council! 

You can’t just “overrule her” and storm off to your bed chamber like a petulant child! (pause) 

Yes I AM allowed to come in! As your captain, your safety is my priority, and right now I’m SAVING you from making any more stupid decisions! Like the one you just. have. made!

(Anger calming to frustration) Look at me. You can’t just storm off. Especially not because you’re “tired”. Think of what will come of this!

(pause) Yes, I understand that she was in the wrong to expand into our territory without our consent. But you could’ve let her rant a little longer, handled her complaints with a more delicacy and tact.

Governing is not just about making decisions, but handling them. Delivering them with grace. 

(The listener yells back at you their argument. You’re taken aback.)

(Conceding) Sh-she does often go on long-winded speeches to the council yes, but-.. (pausing)(further concede with a sigh) ...You are right, it would’ve ended the same way (pause)…wait.

(light concern)...You don’t..look very well. Are you ill? What is it?...(pause)It’s clearly not “nothing”. Your eyes are swollen.. (soft realization) Princess, have you been...crying? 

Oh stop that. Like I said...it’s my job to protect you.(Soft joking) I’m not so useful against diseases, but I can swing my sword well enough, and talk. So if you aren’t ill, speak. What is wrong? (pause)

(Surprised) Am I disappointed in you? S-since when did YOU ever given a damn about what I thought? 

No, don’t back away…(Gentle) Just- listen, I know you tire of all the meetings and protocol.

But you are a ruler. You’re going to have to deal with stress. Even if it’s created by petty squabbles over scraps of land. 

It can be...draining. To feel empathy for every townsperson, noble, and guest. 

Especially after long hours of meetings and formalities. (Pause then laugh) Yes, or what did you call it earlier… “useless filibustering”?

(Reminisce) It’s funny...your father would say similar things in private. He had no love for the games of court, but he did have a deep love for his people. 

(Soft)... A love that I can see growing in you. You have grown a lot in these past months, princess, since we first stumbled upon each other at the city outskirts. Surely you’ve noticed how the people adore you? 

Heh, yes “really”. They say you’re “a breath of fresh air in these stuffy old halls.” That you have “fire” and “spirit”. 

(Teasing) Although I’d just call it being a royal brat (laughter). But it seems we may make a queen of you yet.

Wh-what why are you looking at me like that? Yes...Like that! Like I’ve grown horns and a tail! 

(Laughter) I can be kind! You just don’t warrant it often. Hey! Don’t hit me, it’s improper!

(pausing then soft) I suppose I am rather close, yes. I don’t think you mind it though. Do you? (Thoughtful hum) Are you remembering the last time we were alone and this close princess? It was several months past, but I have not forgotten.

Oh don’t be coy. As I recall, YOU started it. Started “this”...Whatever this is (pause). 

(Low voice) I said it wasn’t over. That I’d have my revenge. (Whisper) Tell me princess, would you like to be taught another lesson today?

(Approving Hum) Well, I can’t claim you. Only a king or a consort can do that… but (breathy) I can make you writhe in pleasure like any peasant woman might. That’ll take some of the stress of that crown right that off. 

Speaking of, the crown can be very...heavy. Would you like me to slide your circlet off for awhile, your highness?

Then let me take it off for you (hungry kissing). You are not the future queen with me, understand? Good. 

(Kiss)Do you have any idea how torturous it is to see you cross your legs like a lady on that throne and know I’ve been between them?

No one in that throne room knows how filthy their benevolent ruler is on the inside (kissing). 

But by the time I’m finished, (dark laugh) I want you loud enough that half the kingdom will know.

Strip your gown. Do it. You wanted to relieve the stress of the crown? Then right now you are not princess, you aren’t even royalty, you’re just a woman. 

(Humming) Here let me take this hair clip out. Mmm, much better. (Kiss) 

(Laughing) Why so flushed my lady? Realizing the dark can’t save you now? 

Ah Ah don’t you dare hide yourself from me. I want to drink this sight in. Come, let me press you against me. Do you feel it? How hard I am to defile my king’s heir? What madness have you instilled in me?

I can’t stop thinking how it just doesn’t make sense. (Kiss) Doesn’t make sense how you’re such a primly, delicate thing and yet...you’re already palming through my pants like a lady of the night.

(Firm) Who said you could? Or that you could bite your lip like that? I think you need to be taught some damn manners. Get on the bed.

Gods, that look in your eyes as I remove my sword belt. Do you see something you like my lady?

(Kiss) Now, give me your wrists. (kiss)(groaning) I have your hands pinned above you on your own damn bed, and your body is still rebelling. Grinding against my thigh between your legs as if you can steal that pleasure. 

Your pleasure is mine to give. Now stop. Stop squirming. 

(Firm) Stop squirming and look at me. If you don’t behave I’ll drag this out until you can’t take it anymore. (Huff) Now she listens.

Keep your wrists above your head, don’t move them until I say. Understand me?

Good girl. (kiss) Your neck is so soft. (Kissing) I can hear your breathing skip when my teeth graze your ear darling. (tease) Are you that pent up?

You writhe so deliciously when my palms brush around your breasts, and up your inner thighs. So close to where I know you want it, but not quite.

THIS is how I’m going to extract my revenge. By teasing you until you feel how I’ve felt everyday since that one in that damn closet (kiss). 

Unraveling you until you forget everything. (Kiss) Until you’re begging for me to let you release.

(Insert breast sucking noises between the next few lines)

Starting with these breasts...nipples hard already, my lady? I’ve barely started. You taste so sweet for being so filthy and needy inside. 

These calloused hands may be trained for battle, but they have their other uses. Like running over your soft curves (kiss).

(laughing) Does it frustrate you? I can hear those sounds you’re stifling. Keep your hands right there like a good girl and tell me what it is you want.

(Exaggerated teasing) Do you want me to twist your nipple and pull, like this? Or to grab your hip, like this, and grind myself over that needy spot in your panties my lady? Or maybe you want-

What was that? You want my mouth? (Soft laugh) Very well then, let me slide these panties off.(pause)... (Breathy) Beautiful. 

Now, without your crown, as a knight, I outrank you. You should be asking me, “Sir can you use your mouth to please my needy cunt?”. If you ask it nicely enough and I might even let you touch me. (pause) Go on.

There’s a girl, speak up now…(Low approving Hum) Very good. Spread your legs wider. (admiring) So very pretty, you splayed out for me like this.

The smooth skin of your thighs just begging me to (kiss) mark them. (Hum) And this wet cunt, so swollen for me.

What’s that? Oh you need to touch me? (teasing) Well well, our fiery heir is so very amicable and polite now. (soft) You may.

(Improv cunningliguis noises here, breathiness, moaning, etc. Use them to bridge lines or space them.)

(Hum) So wet for me already. How long I’ve wanted to do this. Perhaps we aren’t on your throne, but this will do. 

I can feel you arching, you hips bucking. Struggle all you want against my firm grasp princess. I will not rush this, I want to savor you. 

How you gasp when I flick my tongue across your clit. Pulling my hair, and moaning so out of control. I can feel the the heat radiating from you. You’re so slick. I wonder if you’re as wet on the inside.

(Pausing while you put a finger in)

(Moaning) Fuck. Your gripping my finger so tightly. Perhaps what you said about your inexperience IS true then? (Hum) Just relax your mind, my princess, your body knows what it wants.

(Kiss) I can feel you throbbing, does that spot feel good? (Mischievous laugh) Was that a “please sir”?...So obedient for me.

(Picking up cunningliguis sounds once more but more spaced apart. Pausing to speak between.)

It’s almost too bad, your poor swollen clit doesn’t know what to do with such pleasure. I can feel your pulse in my hand. Racing. Here take another finger. Nice and slow, there’s a good girl. 

Hearing you moan so openly (Groan.) With your eyes in a daze as you watch me bring you to the edge with only my mouth and fingers…it’s...You are just..too sinfully seductive to be a noble your highness.

Tell me, do you like being fucked on my fingers? How I hold you down and rub that spot inside of you over and over. Stretching you a little more open each time. 

You can’t deny it. You act polite and dignified in public but I know deep down this is what you were hoping for. To be claimed and made to cum helplessly.

There we go. (Humming) Now you’re being more honest. Your moans are music to my ears your majesty.

That was a big squeeze. Are you going to cum in front of me your highness? Cum in mouth like the dirty girl you are? I thought I would make you wait but, your shuddering is driving me crazy. 

Don’t fight it. I want to see. Cum princess. (Low voice) Cum for me.

(Slowing cunningliguis improv as she cums. Humming followed by pause and she comes down)

(kiss) You were magnificent. (pause then laughing) Have I finally rendered our sovereign speechless? I thought I’d never see the day. Come here. 

(shushing) Hush, I know I’m still hard, but give yourself a minute. You’re not in any condition to attempt to take care of it.

(Laughing) I am not a mother hen! Don’t mistake this moment of kindness for weakness my lady. I’ll still be knocking your royal ass to the ground at training tomorrow.

If you’re that concerned rest now and perhaps in a few minutes we’ll recap your “first lesson”.(Kiss)(Pause)... (soft)Yes, I can stay. 

I should perhaps leave before dawn though, it might cause quite a stir when your handmaids come in. (Laugh) Don’t say things like you “don’t care” princess. You must.

But…I won’t deny I’m pleased that you wish me to remain. Rest your eyes. (pause)

(soft) I will be here. When you call for my aid I will come.

...I serve you. Not just to kill your enemies, but also to soothe your worries and fears. 

(Slowly fading as she drifts to sleep) Call me and I will be here for you. That is my promise, a knight to his queen. 

Rest now.


End file.
